


Family Meetings

by mtnofgrace



Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: TK and Carlos expand the family-Sofia gets a sibling.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068599
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Family Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> Thank you Brit for helping with the name and all your help always ❤ this turned out way fluffy than I expected so enjoy 💙 and Jamie! Happy birthday doll! I hope you enjoy this 🥳

TK and Carlos were waiting at the adoption agency to meet a possible match. The mother was a sixteen year old girl who just wasn't ready to be a mom. The process of being matched had gone faster this time, and while they were trying to keep their expectations realistic, they were hopeful. 

While they waited, TK couldn't help but remember when they found Sofia and started their little family. 

_ The car accident had been deadly despite the 126's efforts to save the mother. When TK first arrived on scene and saw the little baby in her car seat screaming from all the commotion of the accident, he'd taken to the little girl immediately. When he realized the mother wasn't going to make it, he let himself start falling in love with her as she settled in his arms, calm now that she was away from all the commotion. Carlos was one of the responding officers and watched his husband fall in love with the baby on site. TK had ridden with her to the hospital to get checked out; Carlos following behind the ambulance from the scene already knowing TK was going to ask to keep her, and he wanted to be there with him. They went through the proper channels, notifying DHS of the accident and the mother's death on scene. Since they were on the foster and adoption list, they were relieved to know they could keep her for the night. They were hoping for longer, both of them already attached to the two week old with big brown eyes. They learned her name was Sofia and that her mother was a single mom. The attachment seemed mutual though, Sofia crying any time the social worker would try to hold her. _

_ They'd decided to keep Sofia to themselves for now. The 126 had seen her on scene, but otherwise it'd just been the three of them. They were hopeful when four nights went by and they still had her, but they wanted to make sure they were really going to get to keep her before letting their families become attached. If they had to suffer heartbreak in the end if they didn't get to keep her, they wanted to spare their families that pain. _

_ They both took time off work to adjust to a newborn. They'd initially only requested the one week, but when it looked like they were going to get to keep her, they requested the full six weeks of paternity leave. They probably bought more baby stuff than they could ever really need, but one look at their little girl and they knew they'd give her the world. The call came five weeks in from their social worker. There was no other family, and no one else was going to take her; Sofia would be theirs as long as they still wanted her. Their replies were immediate. They felt complete with Sofia in their lives. The next day they started the adoption process filing out all the necessary paperwork to make Sofia legally theirs.  _

_ They had one week of leave left, and decided it was time for their families to officially meet the newest member. They'd been keeping everyone up to date on their lives via text and phone calls, but since Sofia was officially going to be theirs, they wanted their families to meet her in person. They worked out the meetings after leaving the adoption agency for the seven week old to meet her grandparents and then her aunts and uncles.They were going to let their parents have their own meetings so they could coo and awe over their new grandchild as much as they wanted.  _

_ Owen came over after shift on a Tuesday. Gwyn was working on vacation plans to come to Austin soon, but they facetimed her when Owen arrived. TK opened the door as Carlos carried a sleeping Sofia over. TK gently took her before turning to his dad as Carlos took the phone so Gwyn wouldn't miss a thing. "Mom, Dad," TK grinned as he gently passed Sofia to Owen. "Meet your granddaughter, Sofia Kennedy," he beamed. "We got to pick her middle name when we did the paperwork today. Figured you two might approve of it," Tk grins as he sinks back into Carlos's side as they watch Owen and Gwyn fawning over the baby. Gwyn promised she would be in Austin asap, but had already sent gifts.  _

_ Gabriel and Andrea came early the next day, as Gabriel had the day off. TK was in the middle of changing a diaper when they arrived and Carlos let them in. TK joined them as Sofia finally settled from her screaming fit of being changed. He smiles watching Gabriel and Andrea melt as he passes her to Carlos so his husband can make the introduction. "Mamà, Dad, meet Sofia Kennedy," he grins as he passes the baby to them. Andrea takes her immediately but Gabriel is right there. It's interesting watching his dad, a tough Texas Ranger who, while Carlos and his sisters always knew Gabriel loved them, could be tough and rough around the edges, absolutely melt over his granddaughter.  _

_ It was the weekend before the 126 and Carlos's sisters made it over for a backyard BBQ. Owen and Carlos's parents also came, but they let their friends and family meet the baby. Sofia slept the majority of the time, but TK and Carlos sat back watching their families fawn over her. "She's going to be so spoiled," TK comments as he watches Judd holding his daughter. "Oh don't I know it," Carlos chuckles as his sisters pull out gifts left and right of baby clothes and toys from everybody. They're happy, so happy, and feel complete as a family.  _

"You still with me?" Carlos chuckles quietly, squeezing TK's hand. 

"Huh?" TK says coming back to reality of waiting at the agency. "Yea… yea I'm here," he grins bashfully. "Was just remembering everyone meeting Sofia for the first time." 

"Mmmm that was a good week," Carlos agrees. "It won't be any different this time," he chuckles softly. "This baby will be just as spoiled." 

"Yea," TK grins as he pulls out his phone having received a picture from Grace of Judd and Sofia's fort they'd built to watch movies. Watching Judd with their daughter was something TK never got over. How the big, gruff Texan was a super softy when it came to his niece. They knew Judd would be even worse once Grace had their baby in a few weeks. 

The meeting went well as did all the subsequent meetings with the mom. Carlos and TK were excited and while they'd told their families and prepped Sofia, they also still knew things might change so they tried to keep their expectations low. Andrea and Gwyn still went crazy buying baby gifts especially after they found out it would be a boy. Gabriel even bought baby cowboy boots, which TK thought was just adorable. 

Their baby boy was born late at night on a Friday. They were excited they were able to be there for it and meet him as soon as he was born. It was instant love when the dark haired blue eyed little boy looked up at his dads for the first time. They were able to have their own room with him, to stay the night. They didn't get much sleep the few nights in the hospital, but the baby was officially theirs.

Once home, Gabriel and Andrea brought Sofia home to meet her baby brother. She'd stayed one night with Owen and Gwyn, who'd made it into town for the baby's arrival. The next night she went to Gabriel and Andrea, and they were going to get to meet the baby first this time. Owen and Gwyn would be over the next morning, promising to bring breakfast. 

Sofia, ever the excited seven year old, ran in the door, and straight to TK who was feeding the baby. "Wow," she whispers looking at the baby. TK chuckles softly; "Did you have fun with Pops and Mimi and Abuela and Abuelo?" 

Sofia nods never taking her eyes off the baby. Carlos sits down beside TK, his parents going to the kitchen so his mom can fuss over feeding them, while they let Sofia have time to meet her new brother. He pulls Sofia into his lap as she watches TK feeding the baby. "What do you think Sof?" Carlos asks. 

"He's so little," she whispers as her little finger tentatively reaches out and rubs the baby's head. 

"Yea, but he'll get bigger, and then he'll be following you around and annoying you," Carlos teases as he tugs at the pigtails Andrea had done with Sofia's hair. 

"Na uh," Sofia says, determined to always love her brother. 

TK and Carlos chuckle softly. "Oh yes just ask your Tias," Carlos laughs as Sofia looks at him funny. The baby finishes eating and TK burps him before turning to Sofia. "Alright baby girl, ready to hold your brother." 

She nods big and enthusiastically, making them both chuckle again. TK carefully lays the baby in her arms, Carlos helping her hold him. They don't see Andrea snapping pictures of the four of them, but she'll send them to them later. Sofia is just in awe of the baby and the strange faces he makes as he gets comfy to fall back asleep. Once the baby is asleep, Carlos explains to her that he will sleep a lot which helps him grow. She promises she wants to help them with him, but she's ready to go play. They both chuckle and promise her it's ok, before Carlos carefully lifts the baby out of her arms. 

Sofia runs off to her room as Carlos finally turns to his parents. He stands up and carries the baby over to them, both of them having joined them from the kitchen once Andrea was satisfied with starting lunch. Carlos is grinning as TK has his phone ready to capture their reactions. They'd managed to keep the baby's name under wraps, since they'd had full liberty to name him themselves. It took them a while to decide on one, but once they did, they knew it was perfect. 

"Mamà, Dad," Carlos grins big as he kisses his son's head before passing him to his mother. "Meet your grandson, Ryder Gabriel." The gasp they both let out is quiet so as not to disturb the baby, and the tears in Gabriel's eyes is priceless. Carlos hugs his dad tight before letting his parents get to know the newest child they're going to spoil. Owen and Gwyn have similar reactions to meeting the baby and learning his name. 

But Grace and Judd's reactions were the true definition of perfection. The 126 and Carlos's sisters came over Monday night, and Carlos and TK were able to pull Judd and Grace aside. Marjan and Paul were Sofia's godparents, and Carlos and TK had asked the Ryders to be the new baby's, once they found out about the match. They'd readily agreed and in turn had asked TK and Carlos to be their baby's godparents when he or she arrived. They were keeping it a surprise and counting down the days. 

TK pulled them off to the nursery once they arrived, Judd always arriving early to things. Carlos brought the baby in, as Grace was ooohing over the nursery. "We wanted y'all to have the first introduction," TK grins at them as he takes the baby so Carlos could video their reactions. They never wanted to forget this moment. "Are you ever gonna tell us this baby's name," Judd complains as Grace elbows him before taking the baby from TK. 

"Yes," TK says with an eye roll. He waits until they're both looking at the sleeping baby resting in Grace's arms on top of her baby bump. "Grace, Judd meet your nephew," he pauses to be dramatic, getting a major eye roll from Judd. "Ryder Gabriel is very honored you're his godparents." 

Carlos has to cover his mouth to keep his reaction off the video and Judd and Grace both whip their eyes up to TK astonished, tears swimming in Grace's eyes. "We struggled coming up with a name, and then we saw Ryder on a list and knew it would be perfect because we couldn't think of two better people to name our son after." 

Grace was wiping her eyes and even Judd looked a little teary, but he'd never admit it outloud. He pulled TK into a tight hug unable to say anything just yet before turning his attention back to the baby. Carlos pocketed his phone, knowing he would send the video to Grace later. "You two get to know your godson and we'll go entertain with Sofia," Carlos chuckles, wanting to give them a minute to reorient after TK's surprise. Grace and Judd just give them a nod as Carlos pulls TK out of the room. Sofia is entertaining everyone else, so Carlos and TK take a minute to themselves just watching everyone. "We've done good," TK grins up at him. 

"Mmm we sure have," Carlos smiles pecking TK's lips. In true aunties and uncles fashion, Ryder is showered in as many gifts as Sofia was, and TK knows this is another moment he'll remember forever. His family and friends loving on his kids; he never knew he'd be this happy, and he never wanted to forget it. 


End file.
